


Stages: Smallville Style

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/F - Category, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages: Smallville Style

## Stages: Smallville Style

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Disclaimer: I deny owning any of Smallville's citizens. I resent anyone thinking I control their stories. I'll gladly yell "Remy Zero Rocks!" if you give me some textual Clex. Sigh, I know that's not going to happen. At least there's always fanfic. 

_In her groundbreaking work_ On Death and Dying *Elisabeth Kubler-Ross postulated that there are five stages of grief: 

The first stage is denial.  
Next comes anger or resentment.  
The third stage is bargaining.  
The fourth stage is depression.  
Finally comes acceptance*. 

* * *

"I can't believe the council won't even listen. They're writing their own death sentences." "I'm through listening to them. We don't matter, but I won't let them kill our boy." "Please, just give us time enough for the pod to break free." "It's nearly over. Nothing to do now, but wait." "Safe journey, Kal El, beloved last son of Krypton." 

* * *

"That... That's _impossible_. Both of them?" "Of course I love her, but I'm not her mother. I'm not anybody's mother, and I don't want to be!" "Lionel, please. I'll do anything you want, just help me with her." "I don't know. I guess I just don't feel like partying anymore. I've got a kid now." "Who's my little princess? You are! Remember, princesses always smile, and they always look beautiful." 

* * *

"No, Daddy no. She's just at the store." "I hate you! You made her go away."  
"I promise I'll keep my room clean, Mommy. Just please come home." "I don't know. I guess I don't feel like smiling." "That's ok, Daddy. I can braid my own hair, and I'll be good for the babysitter." 

* * *

"I hurt and I'm scared, and I want Mother." "You made me go to Smallville, and I hate you!" "I'll do whatever you want me to if you just give me my hair back, and make the doctors go away." "No, Mother. I don't feel like reading Warrior Angel. I just want to sleep." "I know, Father. Luthors are brave and strong. We never cry. Of course I want you to be proud of me." 

* * *

"No, Doctor, I will not accept that prognosis. This isn't what my money is paying you for." "If you want to see that daughter of yours grow up, you'll find a way to heal my wife." "Sweetheart, please. Try to rest. I promise, if you get better, you'll be the only woman in my life." "I'm not in the mood for games, son. Now leave me alone. Go bother Pamela." "I promise, Lillian. I'll always take care of our son." 

* * *

"No fucking way, man. You're kidding, right? _Alien_?" "You were my best friend! I tell _you_ everything." "I won't say anything, I just want things to go back the way they were." "Yeah, well, sometimes friendship sucks, doesn't it?" "So, um, have you ever checked out the girls locker room with that X-ray vision of yours?" 

* * *

"Mrs. Fordman, that can't be right. I'm sure they'll find him." "He shouldn't have left like that. Everybody leaves me!" "Please, Whitney, come back. I'll be the kind of girlfriend you need." "Mom... Dad... here I am again, I wish you could talk to me." "I'll always remember him, Clark; but I think it's time I moved on with my life." 

* * *

"You can't be serious, Lex. You hardly know her." "What was I to you, just a diversion? Well, fuck you, Lex." "Is it because I have secrets? I'll tell you, just please don't do this." "I don't feel like talking about it... just leave me alone." "Yeah, I can be there at 1:00 for the tux fitting." 

* * *

"No way. We didn't raise him to do that." "It's Lex's fault, I should have him arrested." "If I let him have the truck, and make deliveries myself, he'll have no reason to go there, right?" "Yeah, it's my third beer. So?"  
"Your mother and I love you no matter what, Clark. Of course I'll be civil to him." 

* * *

"You're going to wear a cape and do _what_?" "That's dangerous, Clark, even for you. What the hell was Lex thinking?" "Why don't you join the Smallville police; it's safer, and then you could come home more often. I miss you, sweetie." "I can't imagine anything worse than my boy in harm's way." "Superman, is it? How nice to finally _meet_ you. My son the reporter has told me so much about you.." 


End file.
